During FY 2017, the NIDCR Office of Education (OE) made several accomplishments that enriched the career development experience of DIR trainees and improved our recruitment of a diverse training pool. The Director, Dr. Deborah Philp, remains vigilant in the offices mission to enrich the training experience at NIDCR and to recruit talented student and postdoctoral researchers for the institute from all backgrounds. The office has also organized a several career development activities. The OE co-sponsored an intensive grant-writing workshop with training offices at NHGRI, NICHD, and NIAMS. Four NIDCR trainees were selected to participate in a grant-writing course entitled NIH Grant Writing Course - An In-Depth Workshop. As a part of their participation in this workshop, our trainees participated in a grant mock study section. The OE also provided its annual grant-writing seminar from Grant Writers Seminars and Workshops, LLC. It was co-hosted with NEI, NHGRI, NICHD, and NIAMS. NIDCR served as lead IC in coordinating this session for this trans-NIH activity. Two half-day sessions were planned 65 attendees. The morning session was a seminar on the key changes in preparation of NIH Applications. Participants were lead through interactive exercises on how to write and submit successful research grant using the latest NIH guidelines to grant submission. The presenter also discussed possible pitfalls that they may encounter and good draft review strategies. The afternoon session was an intimate workshop on developing the specific aims portion of a grant. Ten trainees submitted specific aims drafts and participated in this session. Due to new location and venue restrictions, the OE was not able to sponsor the eleventh annual NIDCR Fellows Scientific Training (formerly known as the Fellows Scientific Retreat). Although many potential attendees expressed much appreciated excitement about being a part of this years training, and great disappointment at its cancellation for 2017, the OE has encouraged all attendees to embrace next years Fellows Scientific Training with the same level of enthusiasm. It will be held at NIH in building 35 on April 19-20, 2018. NIDCR OE cosponsored the annual NIH Three Minute Talk Science Communication Competition. This event was held on July 13. Fourteen graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and clinical fellows from three institutes competed as finalists in this event: five from NHGRI, five from NICHD, and four from NIDCR. Participants in this competition received professional training how to effectively communicate their scientific research to a broad scientific audience using a single power point slide. They had two one-on-one professional coaching sessions in public speaking. The OE played an essential role in the preparation of our trainees and staff BSC presentations. The Office coordinated skill seminars on how to give a brief scientific presentation and organized one-on-one coaching sessions for all BSC presenters. The seminars and coaching sessions were well attended. Intramural NIDCR continues to focus the recruitment of student researchers from diverse groups for training programs at NIH. In an effort to inform and recruit trainees from all backgrounds, Dr. Philp, represented NIDCR at several research conferences. These conferences include: the Society for the Advancement of Chicanos and Native Americans in Science Conference (SACNAS) and the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS). Dr. Philp met with students, professors and researchers who were interested in research opportunities at NIDCR and disseminated training and research opportunity materials at SACNAS. Dr. Philp also participated in small group discussions on intramural training opportunities at NIH. Dr. Philp attended the ABRCMS conference. She met with students, professors and researchers who were interested in research opportunities at NIDCR and disseminated training and research opportunity materials. In addition, Dr. Philp participated in smaller round table group meetings on career paths with attendees. She spoke with the audience about the research experience at NIDCR and NIH. Dr. Philp represented NIDCR at an undergraduate training recruitment session held at Howard University. Several NIH institutes were in attendance for this event along with Uniformed Health Services and the Navy. She met with students and postdoctoral trainees. The STEM Accelerator program at George Mason University invited Dr. Philp invited to give a presentation on training opportunities at NIH. This session was well attended by the undergraduate students at the school. The programs coordinator has asked to have the presentation done annually for their students by Dr. Philp. The OE hosted a visit from trainees participating in the ADA Dental Student Research Conference. As a part of their half-day visit to NIDCR, the OE coordinated the following activities for the 45 attendees: a panel discussion with DIR staff (moderated by Dr. Philp), brief presentations from the National Dental Practice-Based Research Network, the NIDCR Dental Public Health Residency Program, and a clinical fellow research presentation. A group tour of the NIDCR Dental Clinic and poster presentations by three postdoctoral fellows were also part of the activities. In an effort to continue exposing potential trainees to the resources available at NIDCR, Dr. Philp attended the AADR conference. She participated in a group presentation on Intramural research training opportunities She was also available for appointments at the NIDCR exhibit booth with any attendees that were interested in learning more about training programs at NIDCR. Training program outreach recruitment efforts of the OE are reflected in the diverse student population in our summer research program. This year, NIDCR hosted thirty-one high school, undergraduate, dental and medical students as NIH Summer Interns. Twelve of these students were NIDCR Summer Dental Student Award (SDSA) recipients. In addition to the many activities lead by the OE, Dr. Philp was a member of the planning and selection committees for the NIH High School Scientific Training and Enrichment Program (HISTEP). High school students from financially disadvantaged backgrounds interested in STEM-M (science, technology, engineering, mathematics, and medically-related) fields participated in a five-week summer program to explore scientific research and current topics in human health disparities. Dr. Philp was invited to submit information slides about the NIDCR Summer Dental Student Award program to Dr. Hanna Valantine as a part of her presentation for the NIH Steering Committee Diversity Working Group. NIDCR was among six ICs providing information for this session. Dr. Philp was invited to attend this meeting to field any questions about the program.